


Valentines Special

by Zlix



Category: K-pop, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Cock Rings, Couch Cuddles, Cuddlefucking, Daddy Kink, Dinner, Dry Humping, Falling In Love, First Dates, Flowers, Gangbang, Gentle Kissing, Large Cock, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Pinching, Rope Bondage, Roses, Scent Kink, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Strip Games, Strip Tease, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tie Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlix/pseuds/Zlix
Summary: Compilation of Valentines prompt that i made.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Everyone, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

VALENTINES SPECIAL


	2. Valentines Ring

It's that time of the year again, valentines. Couple give each other gifts to show their love over another and yet here I am lost in a mall looking for something to give to binnie.

Its valentines and also our 2nd anniversary as a couple, we tried to keep it private to avoid nonsense gossip and rumors but Its really hard to stop my self from touching him in public. That juicy plump bulge is *so tempting* i kept finding my hands caressing his thighs. 

I kept thinking what kind of gift should I buy... Clothes? But what kind.. Lingerie? Straps? Lace?  
Perhaps some jewelry, like necklace or ring?

As I walk and browse the outside of the stores, I saw this store with different kinds of weird stuff.  
Curiosity got me so I went in, looking at the pile of rings and what not I found something.

I asked the shopkeeper what it is, and got flustered to his answer. I ended up buying it thinking it would be a perfect fit for him.

I took my phone out and sent him a message. 

“Hey, where are you?”

“home, you?”

“the mall, a friend of mine ask me to help him out”

“ohh, a guy asked you out is it? Okay have fun”

I got chills upon reading his message, what do you mean a guy asked me out? I just can't tell you that I'm alone at the mall buying you a fucking present.  
And what do you mean have fun? Is he up to something?

I ignored his last message, furious that he act like that. Few minutes later, he sent me another message. 

“come home. Quick”

I look at the time, it's already sunset. I better get home and give him the gift. 

I called a cab and went straight home, as I get closer and closer to the dorm room and I feel weird. Excited and scared. 

I opened the door and found the room pitch black, I thought soobin was here. Where did he go? I closed the door behind and tried to find the light switch on the wall when someone lit a fire on the candle at the table. 

A tall silhouette is standing there, rubbing my eyes to adjust It was soobin, holding a bouquet of roses. 

“Happy Valentines and Happy 2nd anniversary, my jjunie. ” He said using his soothing tone that can melt the coldest person. 

“Omg, soobin” I teared up, rushing to his side to hug him.

“how? When? Is this for real?” I can't contain my happiness, I can't believe that he did this for me. Maybe that's the reason why he's acting weird earlier. I'm sorry I got mad at you. 

“this is the perfect present ever, I love you”

Soobin, being a gentleman. Seated me and serve me the food that he cooked, he keep giving me these glances that I find cute. 

“I'll give my present to you later” Hope he liked what it is. Probably fit his size. 

We finished dinner and sat down the couch, cuddling a little bit. I reached for my bag and handed him his present. 

Soobin jaw fell as he unwrap my gift. He seemed confused so I laughed.

“whats this? Is this too big of a ring?”

I leaned in, whispered something and kissed his cheek. 

“*it's for your sleeping lion down there. * ”

“Let me help you” I winked and grab the rings from his hands. 

Caressing his thighs again i felt his bulge twitch. He's excited I guess so I proceed to unzipping his pant and releasing his dick. 

I cupped it in on my hand and slightly stroke it. I slide the largest of the three rings to the end of his shaft and balls which made him twitch very hard, soon after he got a full erection.

I also clip in the smallest ring to his balls, locking it in he made a soft moan. 

“oh look at you getting so excited” I teased him, playing on his head with my finger. 

Soobin looks happy, thrilled even that he pulled me in to suck his cock. 

“I have another present for you, my sweet little jjunie” he sternly said, increasing his thrusting on my mouth. Soon his body tighten choking me with his cock and he groaned loudly as he explodes his hot load on to my mouth. 

“*Happy 2nd anniversary, jjunie*”


	3. Flooded Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun has a HUGE crush on Soobin, so he asked his best friend Hyuka to help him prepare a gift to give on Valentines day.

Yeonjun has a HUGE crush on Soobin, so he asked his best friend Hyuka to help him prepare a gift to give on Valentines day.

“Ya! Hyuka, please help me” I said, pleading in front of his desk. Using the sure win technique, puppy eyes.

“But, why would I do that?”

“Cause you love me? And I'm your bestfriend”

“well”

After trying many times to ask him, he finally agreed.  
Therefore, we went to the mall after school. It has a longest line on the counter filled with people buying chocolates and necessity.

We went home after and created multiple chocolates, i arrange it beautifully on the heart shaped box that i pre-ordered online. I came prepared.

“Hey, I'm going home so clean up the rest.”

“huh? Okay thanks Hyuka. I owe you”

“see you tomorrow, advance happy valentines day”

And it finally came, the day everyone anticipated. The cold morning wind is kind of different, maybe because a lot of people are tense on how they will present their gifts to their crush.

I waited till lunch break to look for soobin, I left a note on his table and ask Hyuka to escort him to the back of the gym.

“what's all this?” Soobin asked, confused that he was drag here suddenly.

“Are you okay? Your face is pale” he said while touching my cheek. Wow, his hands is very warm and it smelled good too.

“yeah, I'm okay”

“here, I made you some chocolates” I shove the box to his chest and shyly turn away.

“oh really? Wow thank you jjunie”

“jjunie” I blushed.

“here, I have some for you too”

“for me?” just now I'm having serious hallucinations and I feel that my face is getting red

“eat it, please”

Since he's asking, I unwrapped the chocolate and took a bite. What's this? My head is spinning suddenly.

“Happy Valentines day Jjunie” Soobin smirked with a devilish smile.

I groaned, my head throb so much and I can't move my hands. Actually I can't move my body. I feel like im tied to something cold and where is my clothes?

“good, you're awake”

Huh, is that soobin? Why is his voice so much different? Why is he smiling like that? Why am I tied? What's happening? 

“Don't worry, I'll make you happy today. Wait, it's not just me. We will make you happy. ”

“Soobin, what are you doing?” 

“Where's my clothes? Why am I naked?”

“Just shut up jjunie or else I'll make you shut it”

Im scared, my body shaking so badly that the cold on my back is not helping.

“I never thought that you have a good body jjunie, look at this” soobin started caressing my thighs, while the other is on my chest. Rubbing my skin, flinching my nipple. I can only moan.

Soobin pulled out a bottle and squeeze it, pouring what's inside of it to my ass. I whimper as the cold liquid hit my skin. 

Using his finger, he slides it around spreading the cold liquid then he insert his finger inside.

“uhwaaaa, soobin” I groaned, his finger slips through my ass. Slithering inside like a snake.

I hate this, why is he doing this. All I want is to give him the chocolates. I never wanted to be in this position. It's embarrassing.

“if you like it that much just say so” it seemed that he noticed my semi erect cock. I tried to not let it happen but my body is acting on his own.

“you cant stop it jjunie, I've put mixed it with something you can only feel pleasure”

“Hyuka, cover his eyes. ” wait what? Hyuka? Why is he here? Hyuka followed soobin order and put a blindfold to over my eyes. 

I can't see thus the pleasure elevated to the extreme, my body reacts to every touch, pinch, flick and caress. 

I sense 3 more guys around me, gasping, touching me and fapping their own cock while I think soobin, sliding his own to my ass. 

“ready?” he asked, inserting his shaft inside me. 

Slowly thrusting within me reaching the deeper and deeper part of my inside. I moan repeatedly until someone shove their cock inside my mouth. 

“Oh jjunie, your mouth is fucking warm. ” that voice sounds like Hyuka, that traitor is fucking my mouth.

A guy sits atop of me, slowly inserting my cock inside his ass. I'm being fucked by soobin and my mouth with Hyuka, while some guy ride me.

It's madness, my eyes are tearing up, my body can't handle everything at once. The blindfold and the cold liquid earlier is maximizing the pleasure, im losing control.

Im being turned senseless. Just by being fucked - my ass being filled by everyones cum. A cumdump for soobin and hyuka


End file.
